Mascarades
by Meijeen
Summary: Enfant, je ne savais pas mentir et pourtant, j'étais devenu l'un des joueurs principaux de la partie qu'étaient nos vies. NOTES : Peter/Claire. Complète.


**Notes : Un style différent de ce que je fais d'habitude... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez et merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent les quelques fics que j'ai écrit ;)**

* * *

Avant de la connaître, je ne me doutais pas de toute la gamme de sentiments qui existaient. Je ne voyais que l'amour, l'amitié. Le bonheur ou la haine. Le désir. La tristesse et le désespoir. Émotions distinctes que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir pour une seule femme.

Puis je l'ai rencontrée, assommé par sa beauté, par l'innocence qui courait le long de la blondeur encore enfantine et par les grands yeux expressifs qui reflétaient une mélancolie que je comprendrais assez vite.

Avant de la connaître, j'étais un jeune étudiant idiot, qui s'intéressait à plus à ses amis qu'à ses études. Un garçon parfaitement ordinaire.

Puis je l'ai rencontrée et désormais, j'étais toujours étudiant et probablement toujours idiot. Mais j'étais amoureux et ce détail avait fait toute la différence.

Ce soir-là, elle me rejoignit au bas des marches, souriant à son père qui la fixait avec approbation, probablement ravi de sa tenue. Sobre, classique. Élégante, comme la fille du congressiste qu'elle était.

Son parfum chatouilla mes narines et je me retins de l'embrasser, me contentant de la complimenter sur sa toilette et de lui dire tout bas qu'elle était très belle.

Idiot mais pas assez fou pour défier son père.

Peut-être n'avais-je pas pris conscience que l'amour avec Claire n'était en rien aussi simple qu'avec les autres, mais à l'époque, j'ignorais encore qu'il fallait jouer avec leurs règles.

Pour moi, ce n'était que la soirée d'anniversaire de Nathan dans laquelle j'étais introduit officiellement comme le petit-ami de Claire Bennet-Petrelli, rencontrant d'autres membres de la famille, les amis proches et les relations professionnelles.

Pour encore quelques minutes encore, j'étais heureux, baignant dans l'insouciance.

Avant qu'il n'entre en scène.

Avant que je ne la perde, si jamais un jour elle avait été à moi.

Je me rappelle encore de l'instant précis où elle m'a échappé. Je discutais avec son père, tentant de me faire mieux connaître alors qu'elle conversait avec Heidi. Un frisson me parcourut soudain et je constatais que Claire ne parlait plus. Elle avait juste dans les yeux la lueur qui fut la chose la plus belle et la plus triste qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

Une étincelle de pur bonheur, d'amour et de désir, mâtinée de douleur.

Je reconnus Peter d'après les photographies qui s'égrenaient dans l'appartement de Claire, entre Nathan et Heidi, Simon ou Monty et celle qui trônait sur la table de chevet où ils n'apparaissaient que tous les deux.

Je n'y avais vu qu'une marque touchante de l'affection d'une nièce pour son oncle trop souvent absent – Peter travaillait essentiellement à l'étranger, m'avait-elle dit.

En y repensant, je pouvais m'apercevoir de tout ce que j'avais raté.

Peter s'approcha lentement, serrant des mains, embrassant sa mère, son frère et sa belle-sœur. Quand il arriva face à Claire, personne ne sembla remarquer ce qui m'éblouissait. Lui aussi avait cette étincelle persistante dans le regard, désespérée et si passionnée que mes propres sentiments pâlirent.

Alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras, échangeant avec elle une longue étreinte, je compris que rien ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Claire se serrait contre lui, les yeux clos, les traits illuminés, signant ma peine avec un soupir.

J'ignore pourquoi il a fallu que je sois témoin de ce qu'il se passait entre eux, pourquoi je ne fus pas aveugle comme les autres.

Peut-être parce que j'avais appris à lire dans ses silences.

* * *

Quand je fis face à l'oncle de Claire, j'ignorais comment agir. Je ne savais même pas si j'avais raison. Peut-être étais-je simplement devenu soupçonneux? Alors, je me contentais de lui serrer la main.

Quand Claire me mentionna comme son petit-ami, le regard de Peter crépita et sa main se fit plus ferme, livrant courte bataille à la mienne. Puis il me présenta Simone, sa compagne et ce fût au tour de Claire de se raidir. Je la regardai lutter, elle aussi, contre le sentiment de possession qui brûlait encore les prunelles de Peter.

Dans ma tête, le reste de la soirée est flou, hormis en ce qui concerne Claire et Peter. Je les revois danser, si étroitement liés que je me demandais comment personne pouvait ne rien voir. Je les revois se regarder comme si tout le reste, Simone et moi compris, n'existions pas.

Quand la fête se termine, Nathan me propose de boire un verre dans son bureau et je comprends l'importance de cette invitation informelle. Il m'accepte.

Nous discutons longtemps mais la peur de laisser Claire avec Peter me tenaille, lui aussi passera la nuit dans la grande maison. Finalement, nous montons nous coucher – dans la même chambre. Je m'attends à la voir absente, mais elle m'embrasse doucement et me dit qu'elle est heureuse que je sois là.

Je ne la crois pas.

Je prétends être fatigué et m'allonge, faisant semblant de m'endormir. Je dois réfléchir. Une heure plus tard, je ne dors toujours pas et je l'entends bouger.

Elle se lève, enfile un peignoir et quitte la chambre.

Alors, je la suis. Je ne sais pas où elle va mais je sais qui elle rejoint.

Elle retrouve Peter près de la piscine. Ils ne semblent pas s'inquiéter de voir quelqu'un arriver, aussi ne se cachent-ils pas vraiment. Quand ils s'embrassent, je ne suis pas surpris, juste brisé.

Le mot inceste brille dans ma tête mais quand ils commencent à se déshabiller, je sais bien qu'il y a plus que ça. Ils s'aiment et ni la nature, ni la loi, ni moi n'y pouvons rien. Je les regarde, les entend faire l'amour avec un dégoût mêlé de fascination.

Claire s'abandonne à lui comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avec moi. Elle le supplie, pleure presque. Il la domine et elle l'en remercie.

Son cri de plaisir finit par résonner, suivi de celui de Peter et jamais elle n'a été plus belle. Elle semble l'essence même de la vie, si lointaine de la Claire discrète que je connais. Auprès de lui, elle _existe_.

Je les écoute, ils se parlent dans l'indolence des caresses qui suivent l'amour. Elle lui confie qu'il lui manque et il lui avoue ne pas se sentir complet sans elle. Il lui demande si ce qui se passe entre elle et moi est sérieux et elle lui réplique que ça l'est autant que lui avec Simone. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle sous-entend et c'est sûrement mieux comme ça.

Claire murmure qu'elle l'aime, d'une voix fiévreuse, bouleversante et en retour, il l'embrasse passionnément avant de lui répondre que lui aussi.

Leur conversation est plus intime que leurs ébats et je mesure l'étendue de leurs sentiments, respirant difficilement.

Je remonte précipitamment dans la chambre et quand elle finit par revenir, je me suis endormi, abattu.

* * *

Le lendemain, je lui propose de partir. De tout quitter. Elle rit, amusée, inconsciente du secret que je détiens. Elle pense que je plaisante et je le lui laisse croire.

Je viens de comprendre que je ne veux pas la perdre.

Alors, je fais comme elle. Je mens.

La semaine suivante, Claire me proposait d'emménager avec elle. J'y trouvais un nouvel espoir. La première lettre que nous reçûmes en tant que couple fût l'invitation au mariage de Peter et de Simone. Claire prétendit être ravie pour eux et je prétendis ne pas l'entendre pleurer.

Nous vivions une vie presque normale, sortant avec nos amis et tentant de terminer nos études, cachant tous les deux un secret. Plus d'un, pour elle.

Le jour du mariage de Peter, je respirais à nouveau, espérant que cela marquerait un frein définitif dans la relation entre Claire et lui. J'avais eu le temps, en quatre mois, d'analyser la situation.

Ils étaient de la même famille, ils ne pouvaient rien construire. Les Petrelli étaient des gens de pouvoir et d'image et rien ne devait ternir leur réputation. Claire et Peter s'aimaient mais ils étaient parents et moi, je voulais sincèrement Claire. Alors, je ne m'effacerais pas.

Angela Petrelli congratule les jeunes mariés, souligne auprès de Simone combien elle regrette que Charles ne soit pas là pour voir ça. Nathan, en bon témoin, porte un toast, après un discours élogieux, plein d'humour et d'affection. Les larmes montent aux yeux d'Heidi et même à ceux d'Angela alors que le politicien fait ce qu'il sait faire le mieux.

Seuls les pleurs de Claire ne semblent pas avoir été suscités par son père. Elle les dissimule admirablement bien et applaudit avec un sourire feint.

En plein milieu du repas, elle agrippe ma main et ne la relâche pas. Elle est accablée et je me sens impuissant, aussi je me contente de l'embrasser et de l'inviter à danser.

Pour la première fois, Claire a besoin de moi et dans son malheur, je suis heureux.

Cette nuit-là, je ne laisse pas à Claire le temps de réfléchir. Me souvenant de ce que j'avais vu au bord de la piscine, je tente de la dominer à mon tour et cela marcha si bien qu'au creux du plaisir, elle prononce sans s'en apercevoir le nom de Peter.

Le lendemain, elle me réveille tôt, un peu agitée, déclarant qu'elle doit me parler.

J'étais tellement persuadé qu'elle allait m'annoncer qu'elle allait me quitter que quand elle m'apprend qu'elle est invincible, je soupirais de soulagement. Elle me fait une démonstration de ses aptitudes avec le verre d'eau posé sur la table de chevet et je regarde sa peau se régénérer.

D'autres membres de sa famille, de nombreux amis avaient des pouvoirs. Matt, le flic que j'avais aperçu lors de l'anniversaire de Nathan, lisait dans les pensées. Hiro, le "correspondant" japonais de Claire, voyageait dans l'espace et le temps. L'une des meilleures amies de Claire, Niki, avait une force surhumaine. Nathan volait. Elle ne précise pas le pouvoir de Peter mais quand je le lui demande, elle me répond. Peter a tous les pouvoirs.

Elle me raconte la soirée durant laquelle il lui a sauvé la vie au péril de la sienne.

Soudain, c'est clair.

Je peux lutter contre un homme. Contre un oncle, peut-être aussi. Mais pas contre son héros.

* * *

Le clan Petrelli était considérable. Par conséquent, il y avait souvent quelque chose à fêter. Un autre anniversaire, Thanksgiving, Noël et la nouvelle année.

Peter et Simone s'y montraient à chaque fois, alors qu'avant leur mariage, l'oncle de Claire avait raté tant de fêtes que je ne l'avais connu que tardivement.

Et chaque soir qu'ils passaient dans la grande maison, elle le rejoignait. Je ne la suivais plus depuis bien longtemps, restant allongé dans le noir alors qu'elle était dans ses bras.

J'ignore pourquoi je ne réagissais pas. Peut-être que j'avais tout simplement peur de la perdre. Lui poser un ultimatum n'aurait servi à rien – je savais qu'elle l'aurait choisi. Si elle m'avait parlé de ses pouvoirs, je devais suffisamment compter. Elle me faisait confiance maintenant et aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, j'avais confiance en elle aussi. Elle m'avait confié ses peurs quant aux aptitudes qui faisaient d'elle quelqu'un d'extraordinaire alors qu'elle voulait juste être normale.

Claire était la femme de ma vie. Elle m'aimait, dans un certain sens. Pas comme Peter mais tant pis. Je l'aimais assez pour deux.

Je la demandais en mariage quelques mois plus tard et elle accepta sans hésiter, sans réfléchir, comme si elle y avait déjà pensé. J'avais – dans une démarche un peu vieux-jeu – informé son père de mes intentions et il m'avait autorisé à épouser sa fille.

Nous l'annonçons lors d'une réunion de famille exceptionnelle. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer pendant alors que Claire exhibe sa bague et l'espace d'un instant, j'ai pitié de lui. Il nous félicite mais ses yeux démentent ses paroles. Assombri, il reste silencieux durant le dîner avant que la voix de Nathan ne murmure son prénom sur un ton d'avertissement.

Ils _savent_.

Peter et Nathan s'affrontent quelques instants du regard alors que je comprends pourquoi personne ne s'est jamais offusqué de la proximité entre Peter et Claire. Angela, Heidi. Nathan. Tous savent ce qui unit l'oncle et la nièce.

Ma respiration se coupe et je tente vainement de reprendre mon souffle en buvant une gorgée de vin. Pourquoi? Pourquoi ne se fâchent-ils pas, pourquoi ne disent-ils rien?

L'heure du dessert arrive et Nathan demande que l'on apporte du champagne. Il débouche la bouteille bruyamment, souriant et fait un petit discours dans lequel il me souhaite bienvenue dans la famille et se tourne vers Claire avec un sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu. Tendre et paternel. Il lui dit qu'il est fier d'elle et de ses choix. Les larmes montent aux yeux de sa fille.

Depuis qu'elle a appris qu'elle faisait partie de la famille Petrelli, Claire a toujours cherché l'approbation de son père. Elle lui voue une confiance aveugle, un amour teinté d'admiration.

Nathan est le pilier de cette famille. C'est autour de lui que tous gravitent.

Voilà pourquoi personne ne dit rien. Nathan a une image à préserver et tant qu'ils sont discrets, peut-être que la vérité importe peu. Mille questions me traversent mais je n'en pose aucune.

Je regarde Peter, au-dessus du verre à champagne qui appuie le toast que nous sommes en train de porter.

_Je prendrais soin d'elle. _

Rien ne me l'indique mais je le sais. Il m'a entendu.

* * *

Claire a refusé de se marier en blanc. Elle avance dans une robe crème qui foule ses chevilles, au bras de Nathan, laissant à Noah Bennet, présent dans la salle, le rôle d'observateur.

Dans le jardin, Peter est assis à côté de Simone. Il a les traits tirés et repousse la main que sa femme pose sur lui. Elle n'en semble pas affectée et je la vois se retourner pour scruter les autres invités.

Peter reste seul à contempler Claire, douloureusement. Je ne le plains pas car nous sommes dans la même situation : j'ai une vie avec Claire mais lui la _possède_.

Sait-il qu'elle murmure son nom quand elle dort? Sait-il combien je voudrais entendre le mien?

Déjà, Nathan me tend le bras de sa fille et je lui souris faiblement, bien décidé à ne pas laisser la vérité gâcher le plus beau jour de ma vie.

La vérité. Je me rends compte soudain de ce dans quoi je vais m'engager. Nathan Petrelli prend place au premier rang, aux côtés de sa femme et de sa mère. Ils savent tous quelle mascarade va se dérouler sous leurs yeux mais ils sourient, comme la famille de spectacle qu'ils sont.

J'hésite.

Mais Claire lève ses immenses yeux verts sur moi et je sais que je me contenterai de ce qu'elle m'offrira. Mon choix est fait depuis longtemps, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière.

La cérémonie est brève et quand nous dansons pour la première fois en tant que couple, je décide de prendre ses larmes pour de l'émotion, avant de l'abandonner à son père.

Près du bar, Simone fait du charme à Isaac Mendez.

Mais Peter s'en fiche. Il boit un nouveau scotch et dévore Claire des yeux.

Ils ne se parleront pas une seule fois.

* * *

Claire m'accordait toute son attention, dans la luxueuse chambre d'hôtel de Maui offerte par Nathan.

Il n'y avait aucune photographie de Peter sur la table de chevet et le personnel de l'hôtel utilisait son nom d'épouse. Claire m'avait fait comprendre qu'elle ne changerait pas de nom – arguant que Bennet-Petrelli était déjà assez long mais elle ne corrigea aucun des employés.

J'avais enfin le sentiment qu'elle m'appartenait. Nous ne nous quittons pas un seul instant ou presque et je me reprends à espérer. Alors, je refais une tentative. A l'issue de notre séjour, alors que nous faisons les bagages, je lui propose de nous installer, de vivre définitivement à Hawaii.

Cette fois, Claire comprend que ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Elle s'emporte, déclare qu'elle ne va pas abandonner sa vie et sa famille pour toujours. Sa famille. Je sais qu'elle parle de Peter, sans le vouloir. Elle parle toujours de Peter.

Je me retiens de me mettre en colère, de lui dire que je sais tout et qu'il faut qu'elle fasse un choix. J'aimerai tellement être son choix.

Mais comme d'habitude, je ne dis rien et sors de la chambre pour marcher sur la plage.

Par amour ou par lâcheté. Avec Claire, les deux sont liés.

* * *

Notre première année de mariage se déroule dans le calme. Claire et Peter semblent s'être rangés. Maintenant que nous sommes mariés, je prends garde de ne plus passer de nuits dans la demeure des Petrelli. C'est les seuls instants où ils s'autorisent à être ensemble, dans l'ombre de la grande maison et je ne leur laisse pas cette chance.

A force de tous les côtoyer, j'ai appris à me servir de la foule de prétextes fallacieux dont ils usent quotidiennement. Je devais me rendre tôt au travail, j'avais une affaire à revoir avant de me coucher. Je n'avais pas bu d'alcool, donc je pouvais conduire.

Toutefois, je ne pouvais pas y échapper à chaque fois. Quand nous restions après une soirée particulièrement longue comme l'anniversaire d'Angela, je serrais Claire dans mes bras et ne la relâchait pas, persuadée qu'elle n'irait pas le retrouver. Quand elle tenta de se dégager, je feignais de me réveiller et de lui demander où elle allait.

Alors, elle restait.

Nous avions tous un rôle à jouer et je finissais par apprécier le mien. Vivre au sein de cette famille avait décuplé mon goût pour la malice et les effets s'en ressentaient jusque dans mon travail. Je m'y dévoilais, jusqu'à obtenir les promotions, les dossiers que j'attendais.

Tout le monde semblait satisfait de cet arrangement. Nathan m'invitait à déjeuner régulièrement et au long de ces instants passés ensemble, je compris qu'il n'approuvait pas la relation entre sa fille et son frère. Il comptait sur moi pour détourner Claire de l'inceste noué avec Peter, bien qu'il ne l'avoua jamais clairement.

Elle ne voyait plus Peter mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.

Elle en rêvait. Et c'était pire.

* * *

Le jour de la fête de l'Indépendance, Peter nous annonce que Simone et lui se séparent. Personne ne semble étonné et pourtant, nous faisons semblant. Nous lui adressons tous des mots d'excuses et d'encouragements. Tous, sauf Claire. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et elle fixe Peter avec surprise, comme si elle était la seule à ne pas avoir vu l'un des nombreux triangles amoureux dont son oncle est la vedette.

Peter, Simone, Isaac.

Une équation sans inconnue.

Simone a choisi de ne plus se voiler la face et alors qu'ils échangent un sourire, je me demande combien de temps il faudra pour que j'en fasse autant.

* * *

Cela s'était manifesté comme toutes les liaisons ordinaires. Absences mal ou peu justifiées, augmentations des disputes, diminutions des rapports conjugaux.

Depuis le divorce de Peter, elle le voyait et je le savais. A la lueur d'impatience qui brillait dans ses yeux, le matin. A la voix inlassable de son répondeur, le midi. A son odeur, quand elle rentrait, le soir.

Et je prétendais, comme toujours, ne pas remarquer le changement survenu dans notre couple.

Enfant, je ne savais pas mentir et pourtant, j'étais devenu l'un des joueurs principaux de la partie qu'étaient nos vies.

* * *

Avant de la connaître, je ne me doutais pas de toute la gamme de sentiments qui existaient. Je ne voyais que l'amour, l'amitié. Le bonheur ou la haine. Le désir. La tristesse et le désespoir. Émotions distinctes que je ne pensais pas pouvoir ressentir pour une seule femme.

Pourtant, tour à tour, j'ai éprouvé tout cela pour Claire. L'amour, la première fois que je l'ai vue. L'amitié durant ces longues années à savoir ce qu'elle taisait. Le bonheur de l'avoir épousé, la haine de son amour pour Peter. Le désir, d'elle, de l'avoir. La tristesse de la manquer.

Le désespoir, face à son départ.

La partie est finie et personne ne l'a gagnée.

Claire ne pourra pas mourir. Mohinder est le seul médecin qu'elle consulte et il vient de le découvrir grâce à un autre cas de régénération. Il a quatre cents ans et est enfermé dans l'une des cellules de la Compagnie.

Elle aura plus d'une vie. Alors que tout le monde partira, elle restera là, à évoluer dans le temps, en compagnie du seul autre être qui ne vieillira pas grâce au pouvoir qu'elle lui a donné.

Peter.

Ainsi, quand nous ne serons plus là, qui se rappellera de ceux qu'ils étaient? A vivre cent ans, cinq cent ans comme ils le feront, qui se souviendra?

* * *

Claire est retournée vivre dans la grande demeure des Petrelli, me laissant l'appartement et une longue lettre dans laquelle j'ai le sentiment de l'entendre pour la première fois.

J'ai été sa normalité.

Elle me souhaite de retrouver le bonheur, avec une femme qui ressentira pour moi tout ce qu'elle aurait du éprouver. C'est pour ça qu'elle me quitte. En partie. J'ai le droit d'avoir une véritable épouse, des enfants.

Alors, elle part. Un peu pour ça, beaucoup pour le reste.

Elle ne s'excuse pas de son amour pour son oncle, elle n'y peut rien. Elle a essayé de l'oublier mais au fond, elle ne voulait pas vraiment réussir. Maintenant, elle aura l'éternité pour échouer.

* * *

En cette période de décembre, New York est en fête. Nous accompagnons notre petit-fils près du sapin du Rockefeller Center. A quatre ans, il ouvre des yeux ébahis sur l'arbre illuminé. Autour de nous, il y a peu de monde, le froid inhabituel ayant découragé les moins hardis.

Un éclair doré attire mon attention.

Je ne l'ai pas revue depuis plus de trente ans mais quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, mon cœur se met à battre la chamade.

Claire n'a pas changé. Elle est toujours aussi jeune. Belle. Ses longs cheveux blonds virevoltent sous la capeline en feutre. Elle enfouit son cou dans le visage de son compagnon.

Peter.

L'éclat de leur rire me fait frissonner et quand ma femme me prend le bras, je le lui abandonne, continuant à regarder le couple enlacé.

Nous nous éloignons alors qu'ils s'embrassent devant le sapin.

La neige tombera bientôt mais qu'importe, ils ont le temps.


End file.
